


Silver Lion & Black Cat

by dfbytc



Series: Anasa [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Basically PWP, Canon Compliant, Choking, M/M, PWP, end of eau de vixx promotions, needy Hakyeon, rough handling but it's love, rough loving, smut and affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfbytc/pseuds/dfbytc
Summary: Hakyeon has a special preference.Taekwoon is there to give him what he needs.





	Silver Lion & Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by [@jonotachibana’s beautiful art](https://twitter.com/jonotachibana/status/996788091498070016/) .
> 
> A little pwp to excuse the lack of [Syringe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927815/chapters/32058231/) updates and to feed you all a little Neo.

It has been 3 weeks.

It’s the end of promotions.

They look at each other with a pregnant look. Hakyeon smiles gently at him.

Taekwoon anticipates his requests already.

-

  
They sit in their van, and Jaehwan drives them home. In front of them sits Hyuk who is almost asleep on Hongbins’s shoulder. Hakyeon rubs his neck absentmindedly, and when Taekwoon looks at him and he notices, he halts his movements and looks out of the window, pretending to watch the pouring rain hitting the cars driving next to them.

-

Hongbin and Hyuk are absorbed by Overwatch, both wearing their headphones and hitting the mouse and keys occasionally a little to fast and a little too violent, and they both cheer as they win yet another round against their opponent’s group. Wonshik and Jaehwan have gone on a walk with Butt, and both Hakyeon and Taekwoon know they don’t have much time at their hands.

-

“I love your silver hair… so much…”  
  
“And I love your black hair…”  
  
A smile dances on Haykeon’s lips, and Taekwoon’s eyes find Hakyeon’s mouth as he rubs with his thumb from Hakyeon’s chin along his jaw. Hakyeon’s hands wander from Taekwoon’s small of his back to his shoulders, and then to Taekwoon’s hand that caresses him gently. He takes Taekwoon’s hand and kisses his palm, an his tongue pecks out to lick teasingly along his pointing finger. Taekwoon inhales, but watches patiently.

Hakyeon turns his attention to Taekwoon’s thumb and bites down gently, provocative eyes batting at him.

“Hakyeon…”

“Taekwoon please…” Hakyeon exhales tiredly.  
  
“They will hear us.”  
  
“ _Please_ Taekwoon… I’ve been holding out for so long…”  
  
Taekwoon stalls just to tease Hakyeon, and they both know it. Hakyeon pouts and Taekwoon chuckles. Hakyeon makes a displeased sound, trying to look angered. He tugs at Taekwoon’s hand and Taekwoon let’s Hakyeon guide him.

Hakyeon places Taekwoon’s hand on his neck, and Hakyeon exhales shakily, even Taekwoon feels the thrill running down his spine

“Decorate my neck the way I like it... Please?”

“Hakyeon...”

“I can wear turtlenecks again...”  
  
Hakyeon kisses Taekwoon briefly.

“No given dress-code anymore...”

Another kiss.

“Promotions are over...”

A third kiss and he leans back.

Hakyeon squeezes Taekwoon’s hand on his neck, and reaches over to grab Taekwoon through his pants.

Taekwoon bites down his lip and watches Hakyeon squirm, and he loves it.

“Taekwoon, please?”

“Kiss me once more.”  
  
Hakyeon eagerly kisses Taekwoon again, and bites gently down his lip. Taekwoon closes his eyes and enjoys the little display of affection.

Hakyeon’s grip on his hand gets stronger again, and Taekwoon smirks before he pushes Hakyeon against the wall by his neck.

Hakyeon smiles and mouths a silent ‘fuck me’, and Taekwoon presses with his thumb and ring finger with just the right amount of pressure against Hakyeon’s neck, and Hakyeon’s eyes flutter shut.

He let’s go of Hakyeon and the later relaxes against the wall, breaths out and opens his eyes, gaze full of lust.

“Fuck me” he whispers again, and Taekwoon grabs his hand Hakyeon lifts to touch Taekwoon’s face, and turns him around swiftly, painfully shoves him into the wall, Hakyeon’s arm turned around, resting on the small of his back.

Hakyeon chuckles, his cheek and eyebrow smouldered against the paper of the wall, as is most of his chest. Taekwoon reaches around and opens Hakyeon’s pants, pulls them down swiftly.

 _“-hah-!”_ Hakyeon breathes out as Taekwoon squeezes his neck again, then lets go. Taekwoon opens his own pants and pulls them down, and his dick bounces against Hakyeon’s ass. He lifts his hand to Hakyeon’s face, and the other reaches out instantly to lick generously over his palm, salivating like a dog watching his food being served.

Taekwoon pushes Hakyeon against the wall again and he makes a complaining sound, arches his back.

“More, Hakyeon, _more_.” Taekwoon demands, and from the corner of his eye Hakyeon tries to look Taekwoon in the eye.  
  
“Taek, I- _I’m try_ -!”

Taekwoon pushes his pointing in middle finger in Hakyeon’s mouth without warning, and Hakyeon almost chokes, tears are forming in his eyes. He mewls on Taekwoon’s fingers, pushes with his ass against Taekwoon’s hard on.

Taekwoon continues to push his fingers inside but Hakyeon bites down. Taekwoon hisses and slowly removes his finger’s, and sets his wet palm against Hakyeon’s neck, hit’s his face against the wall painfully.  
  
“Sassy, aren’t we?”

“Please-“ Hakyeon chokes out, “Please Taek, fuck-!”  
  
“I decide when.” Taekwoon pushes his hips against Hakyeon’s ass and rubs his length against him, poking him and teasing him.

He turns Hakyeon’s neck further to the side and leans in to lick up Hakyeon’s neck, and then he bites him, and Hakyeon screams in surprise.

He let’s go of Hakyeon’s arm that has gone numb and grips his hip, rolls his pelvis against him and he groans.

“-it’s not my fault, _you_ like it _rough_ -”

“-oh, shut up!” Hakyeon laughs, “ _This takes two_ -“

Taekwoon bites him again and Hakyeon moans against the wall, spit spreading everywhere his open mouth reaches.

Taekwoon rolls his pelvis again and Hakyeon is caught by Taekwoon entirely, dick trapped between his belly and the wall.

Taekwoon spits once in his palm and covers himself, up and down his length, and sets himself at Hakyeon’s entrance.

“It’s _your_ fault, _you_ bit me - _uh_ -, now _you_ have to take me like _this_.” And with this Taekwoon pushes into Hakyeon, who screams in pleasure and pain, throwing his head back.

“Live _-ah-_ live with the consequences.”

_“-hah!”_

Hakyeon laughs after broken moans, and Taekwoon fucks into him again.


End file.
